Needs Title: a Hobbit oneshot
by Soniccouples10
Summary: AU: Friends are there to listen


"Hey where the heck did Bilbo go?" Ori asked as everyone was done washing up in the river that they stopped nearby.

"You no Bilbo always vanishes when everyone bathes Ori"Fili said as he got his tunic back on finishing getting he couldn't help but get worried,normally their hobbit would be back by the blonde haired dwarf sat down digging for his pipe that was in the pack next to him,his blue eyes sparkled when he found weeks into the journey and they were just now arriving in the rocky Dwarves felt like home..but it didn't escape anyone's attention that Bilbo Baggins was like a fish out of water in these whenever he got the chance the young Hobbit would run into the woods(Though it didn't go unseen that Bilbo would grimace abit while runnning).

"Someone go find our Burglar it's getting dark" Thorin said rolling his eyes.

"I'll look Uncle" Fili said setting his pipe (that wasn't lit) down before getting walked into the direction that Baggins went."Master Baggins " the dwarrow called out looking around,where in Mahal's name could that halfling gone?.

SNAP

Pulling his twin blades out in a second the prince looked around quick,what was that?."who's there! show yourself" he said power in his voice.

He swung his sword at the slightest noise and who or whatever he swung at ducked..with a all to familiar yelp of terror! "Bilbo! what the hell are you doing out here alone?" was the question as the dwarf helps his friend up to his feet..wait what? Removing his hand from the Hobbit's wiggled his left hand's fingers they felt slimey.

"Bilbo?" Fili started not missing the shorter being freeze and gulp nervously "what is on you? and where's your shirt?I don't think I even seen you without it"

Gulping again Bilbo responded "I fell into a aloe bush whille walking...My shirt is in my hands I was heading back to camp" the copper blonde said not fooling his friend who frowned though it wasn't seen in the a blue light filled the area causing them to look up and saw Gandalf walk over his staff others must've gotten worried.

It was in the light that Fili now saw the hobbit and his grip got alil to tight on Bilbo's was a cut from the halfling's right shoulder to his lower back!HOW did that happen."Fili!" Gandalf's stern voice pulled the young dwarf out of his thoughts as the wizard pulled the hobbit (who was holding his shoulder in pain now) away from a word the three of them headed back to the others Bilbo was walking in frontof Gandalf while the Dwarf was behind him (Fili could just feel the anger radiating off the wizard).As they arrived for the first time ever on the journy the dwarves (the others looked hearing footsteps) witnessed witnessed the wizard of the company sternly with a bonk of his staff guild Bilbo to Oin.

To say they were shocked would be a understatement,Gandalf had never hit the Hobbit ever..what had caused it."Foolish Hobbit hiding wounds instead of getting help" he had grumbled as they had got close to the others with Bilbo looking like a child being lectured.

It was then that the others saw the cut and slimy substance and a forming bruise on the halfling's didn't hesitate to stand up and looked the hobbit over,he was confused on how this happened."What happened Lad?" he asked.

"umm..Fili accidently gripped my shoulder harder then needed-I'm not holding it against him!- and it's just a miner cut-"

"A Miner cut!?" Fili shouted cutting the burglar's sentence off "The cut goes to your shoulder to your lower back! HOW is that Minor!?"

"Fili!" Thorin said stopping his eldest nephew before he can continue,he then looked at Bilbo who didn't meet anyone's didn't mean for this to happen,the young hobbit was just trying to put the aloe (thankfully the plants grew out this far) to help his wound he got running to catch up to the others...problem was though he couldn't reach his back himself. A surprised pain yelp pulled him into reality "Ow!" was the words that left him as Oin started cleaning the red rimmed wound "Well if ye had come to me when you first go this wound,yes I can tell this is three weeks old,then it wouldn't had hurt this much!" the healer said sternly having been getting the extra aloe off.

"That's when we left Bilbo's-Are you insane!?" Kili now said as the others grumbled in agreement.

"How did you get this cut?" Dwalin asked standing next to Thorin who was infront of the hobbit,which caused Bilbo to back away nervously. "I tripped and the branch that caught me also cut me,but I was to buisy to catch up to you dwarves to care at the moment...then when everyone fell asleep and I was on watch I fixed my clothes to hide it..then I was hoping it would heal on it's own" the company burgler said twittling his fingers nervously."I didn't think-"

"That would be a understatement Hobbit" Thorin said making the halfling flinch like he just burned himself."Why did you not get help in the first place?"

"Yavanna,am I actually hearing Thorin Oakenshield care what happens to 'the weakest member'?"

That statement made everyone freeze,did the hobbit with so much manners actually made a rude move? 'Hell just froze over' Fili,Kili,Ori & Dwalin thought unknowingly. "Yeah I heard what you said to Gandalf so don't even pretend Thorin" Bilbo said with a frown his inoccent hazzle green eyes meeting Thorin's bright blue ones. The dark haired dwarrow didn't move a inch not fazed,the two stared at eachother (the others had left to do their own thing and to get away from the tension) and after Oin finished cleaning the wound he left minutes of looking eachother Thorin walked close grabbing Bilbo's wrist (ignoring the others shouts of the others) pulling him up and pulling him far from prying ears and eyes of the others.

"Let go!" Bilbo said trying to pull himself free from the dwarf's grip.

Thorin stopped then (before the hobbit could blink) turned grabbing his shoulders,thankfully not as hard as Fili's grip had been..but Bilbo had froze in fright at the action "Master Baggins,I understand your anger "he started but covered the shorter male's mouth before he could say anything " But you shouldn't put your health on a standstill-I know what I said..though I don't show it but I care" The exiled king said letting go of the Hobbit's shorter of the two looked at him in shock mixed with then cleared his throat abit before saying "I-I'm sorry about what I said..I just blew"

"For a reason I know but I won't push" The dwarf said,if he did the others would hound on him...like they weren't after this talk."Thankyou...Again Sorry" Bilbo said before hugging the exiled king surprising him.

"Uh..welcome..just don't leave the group ,don't want to deal with sad dwarves on this trip..expecially Bofur"he said hugging back careful of the shorter male's cut.

"What about Bofur?"was the confused yet inoccent question,oh mahal if Ella ever heard her husband was having someone younger the Fili & Kili and inoccent steal from Smaug..he'd be dead.."Nothing ,but we better get back" Thorin said before they walked back to camp,Bilbo never forgot about that statement but right now he was tired and wanted to eat something.

**Author's notes: This up and bit me as I woke up this morning! I hope you like it! I only own Ella,J.R. owns the rest!This is in abit of a Alternate Universe OK.**


End file.
